Konoha High! Naruto And Kingdom Hearts Crossover!
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: AU. Naruto thinks starting highschool will suck. That is, until he meets Kairi, Sora and Riku. But Throw Roxas and Axel into the mix, things aren't going as well as planned. .::OOCness. I think? MultiChap. MultiCrossAnimeGamePairings. To Be Revealed.::.
1. Enter the Ninja! Err Students!

gHey Everyone :D Well… Here's another School story. I know everyone writes these… but what can you do? It's and AU (alternate universe) Kingdom Hearts and Naruto Cross.

And now…I have nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: Don't own. And unless I become incredibly rich and grow some kind of imagination I never EVER will. Too bad eh?

Oh, I just read over this before I posted it. My brother pointed out to me that the schooling might be a bit strange as it is when I read stuff from America and such. I'm from Australia so the schooling is like this;

Grade School: There's years 1-6.

High school: 7-12. The people in my story are in year 7. So that's the start of High School.

Umm.. I think that's all.. So the majority of the characters in this story are going to be in year seven, so there age is 12-13. Just to clear that up.. Now to stop rambling and start the story :D

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

The sun shone down, the birds were singing and the wind was blowing plesently as a small boy made his way down the windy roads of Konoha.

He laughed as he chased the birds down the street. This was something that never ceased to amuse him. Why, after all, would they, should they be afraid of the future hokage?

Uzumaki Naruto!

Hokage, after all, was the leader of there town. He or She made sure everyone and everything was normal and in order. Naruto had always wanted to be Hokage.

He slowed down. Almost at school.

School. Dreaded school. Naruto **hated** school.

Other people seemed to love it. But, then again… Those people had friends.

Something Naruto seemed to lack. He was sure school would be fun, if others would be his friend. But no one seemed to want to. Because of his "failure to comply with the rules". Or something like that. He was never sure. And he wasn't game enough to ask anyone.

He reached the school gates. 'Konoha High'. Today would be his first day. Yet….

At his grade school, no one had wanted to be his friend, and it seemed as if it would probably be the same. Even the small amount of Students who had come from other schools wouldn't want to be his friend. He would be forced to sit by himself at break. Although in class he would be forced to sit with other students, who would ignore him no matter how hard he tried

He slowly walked through the gates. There were students everywhere. Although that was only to be expected. He saw plenty of students he recognized. Like Sakura and Ino from his class last year, and people like TenTen and Neji who had gone to his school previously. There were also people who he didn't recognize. People who ignored him. People who always **would** ignore him. _Except possibly while making fun of him_. He thought

The bell rang, shocking him out of his thoughts. He took out a timetable he had been given when he had visited last year. He had to go to 'home room' before he went to any classes. But today since it was there first, they would stay there all morning.

He was in 'Indigo' home group. What kind of…. Anyway.

He found his way to room 421 where his home room was. It was a lower floor classroom in building two. (The school had 4 buildings and all which were double stories)

Inside the classroom were already several students. He recognized 3 of them. Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata. All three were in his class last year.

Sasuke and Naruto hated each other like nothing you could imagine. They just always had. He couldn't explain it.

Naruto also had deep hatred for Kiba. Ever since Kiba told him he was stupid for not liking dogs.

And Hinata? He had nothing against Hinata. She just always blushed and looked away when ever he tried to talk to her. He had no idea why. He must have done something to upset her.

The other three students in the classroom were two more boys and a girl. The girl had Shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and black dress. She was laughing with the chocolate-colored hair boy next to her. He was short, with hair almost as spiky as Naruto's. He had cerulean blue eyes. He wore a keychain with a key around his neck. He was wearing Jeans and a black t-shirt with some slogan or another on it. The last of the three, was a boy slightly taller then the last. He had the most amazing Silver hair Naruto had ever seen. His eyes were a blue-ish green color .He wore jeans and a Purple t-shirt with the band "The Nobodies" slogan on it. He was sitting staring out the window.

Naruto wondered whether to go up to them or not. But as he was making up his decision, several other students came through the door. They formed a circle around Naruto.

"So loner boys in our class again?" Snarled Ino laughing.

"Huh! No one would want to be friends with someone like HIM!" Said Sakura Smirking.

"He looks like a loser" Said a red haired boy to the short blonde standing next to him.

"Better stay away" Retorted the blonde. "We might get rabies or something"

"Troublesome…" Muttered someone Naruto recognized as Shikamaru.

"You still got moron hair?" Questioned Kiba who had joined the group. "Big enough to fit your tiny brain?"

Naruto blocked his ears. He was used to insults, but he had hoped they would spare him for the first day.

"Oh would you shut up!" Said someone walking over.

It was the silver haired boy.

"What'd he ever do to you?" Said the brown haired girl following.

"It's more like him being alive" Replied Ino in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, why don't you shut you're mouth or you wont be alive for much longer!" Said the brown haired boy.

Naruto thought that was stupid. As if he could get Ino to shut her mouth. But.. Some how he did.

The students surrounding Naruto, headed off to take seats around the classroom or other various things.

Naruto turned to walk away, when the girl grabbed his arm.

"My names Kairi" She said, smiling at him. "And this is Riku –Pointing at Silver haired boy- and Sora –Pointing at brown haired boy-.

"I'm Naruto" Said Naruto scratching his head. "Thanks for that…back there".

"Anything for a friend". Said Riku.

Naruto gawked at him. Friend? They wanted… him to be there friend?

"Well…Thanks a lot!"

"They shouldn't be picking on you…" Said Sora

"They…always have…"

"Well, why don't you come sit with us?" Said Kairi.

Naruto grinned.

"REALLY!"

"Nuh…she was joking" said Sora keeping a straight face.

Naruto's face fell.

"He…was joking" Said Riku, raising his eyebrow at Naruto

"oh!" Said Naruto Laughing. "Sure I will!"

Naruto and his new friends walked back to the front of the classroom. More students had arrived, so the classroom was steadily filling up. There was room for 30 students, and so far there was 27 and Naruto. He sat down next to Riku. As soon as he did, there was a knock on the door and an older female walked in.

She smiled at the students.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kurenai. I will be your home group teacher this year. First off, I will take a list of all the students here, then we can assign lockers and stuff."

The teacher was pretty. There was no denying that. She walked into the class and took a seat on her desk.

"Now. I have a list, Just say 'Here' if you're here".

"Axel" "…." (He's not there)

"Cloud" "Here"

"Deidara" "Here Yeah"

"Demyx""Yo!"

"Gaara" "Here…."

"Hayner". "HERE!"

"Hinata" "H-Here…"

"Ino" "I'M HERE!!"

"Kairi" "Present"

"Kiba" "Yup"

"Larxene" "Yesh"

"Leon" "I am here"

"Naruto" "I'm here! Believe it!"

"Olette" "Good morning"

"Paine""Hmph.."

"Pence" "Ya-ha"

"Riku" "Sure am here"

"Rikku""Here..!"

"Roxas" "…." (He's not there either)

"Sakura" "I'm here with SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sasuke" "Here…Unfortunately"

"Seifer" "Psh..yeah"

"Selphie" "Here miss"

"Shikamaru" "Her-"

"Shino" "….-mumbles- Here…"

"Sora". "H H H HERE!

"Tidus" "Ya-ha here"

"Tobi" "TOBI IS HERE!"

"Yuna" "I'm Here too!"

"Zexion" "Here…"

Kurenai ticked everyone off, as they replied.

"So today only… Roxas and Axel aren't here? Anyone seen/know them?"

Several hands shot into the air.

"They were here before Kurenai-Sensei" Said Kairi

"Must be up to something…" Said Kurenai standing up. "Well, I'm going to inquire about them, you guys can mingle a bit. I'll be back soon…and NO FIGHTING!" She rushed out of the classroom.

"Probably too buy making out" Smirked the one who Naruto thought was Seifer.

"Don't tease my brother" Shouted Sora, glaring at Seifer.

"I'll do what I want" Said Seifer.

"Wanna make a bet" Said Sora standing up.

Riku stood up and forced Sora to sit back down.

"He's not worth it.. you know that" Said Riku.

"You're right…again" Said Sora sighing. "But really…he has no right to tease my brother" Said Sora pouting.

"You're a twin?" Asked Naruto surprised.

"Yup!" Said Sora proudly. "He's about the same height as me, but blonde and less sexy then me!" Said Sora grinning.

"Aww you wish" Said Kairi punching him gently.

Naruto stood staring. He looked around the classroom and gulped. The boy who was his new friends' brother, was one of the boys who had insulted him before. He was sure of it. The blonde one who was no longer in the class. That couldn't be good. He shook his head. He thought too much about this stuff. After all, an hour ago, he wouldn't of believed he would already have a new friend, let alone three!.

Some other kids came up to Naruto and the others. The introduced themselves to Naruto.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tidus and Selphie. They had all gone to school, together with Riku, Sora and Kairi.

They sat down on the surrounding tables and chairs.

They joked and chatted for a while, until Pence said something to Hayner. He faced Naruto.

"So…" Began Hayner. "You should know something. About some of the kids in this class."

Naruto blinked. "But why?"

"Well," Said Olette. "Some of them, you should be sure to avoid at ALL costs."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Like who?"

"Well first of all, you should avoid Seifer." Said Pence. "He lives near Hayner, and he's always mean to all of us. He doesn't like us because me and Hayner threw a banana peal on the floor in third grade, which he then tripped on and spilt his lunch everywhere." He said laughing.

Naruto grinned. "Ha! That's funny! Believe it!"

"Then." Said Pence. "You should avoid Larxene."

"She might look like fun," Said Tidus. "But she's waiting for kids to step all over, and make slaves of like they did to Wakka." His face fell.

Naruto cocked his head. "So Larxene and Seifer," He said looking at the two of them. "Anyone else?"

"Leon and Cloud" Said Hayner.

"There not bad as such.." Said Selphie

"There just gay and it's really, really scary." Said Sora grinning.

They all laughed.

"But on a serious note.." Said Riku. "Never, never. EVER get on Roxas and Axel's bad side."

"Roxas… May be my brother, but… even I try to avoid him." Said Sora mournfully.

"And Axel…" Said Kairi. "Just…Try to stay away from them." Finished Selphie.

Naruto nodded, solemnly. If his friends thought it right, he would avoid these people. That's what friends did…. Right?

Suddenly the door flung open, and two boys stalked in. "Roxas! Axel!" Said Seifer jumping up, and slapping hands with the two of them.

"Hmmp" Said Roxas moodily, sitting at his desk.

Axel rolled his eyes and sat next to Roxas.

Seifer gave them a dirty look and then sat behind them.

Naruto looked at all the people he recognized. There were heaps of people from his school. Maybe he could tell his friends about some of them?

"That's Sasuke-teme" Said Naruto pointing at Sasuke. "He's really stupid and mean, ever since his brother drove his parents into a car crash. All the girls love him but I hate him!"

Kairi giggled. "Sure you aren't jealous? 'cause he's really cute."

Naruto and Sora sighed. "No! but he's just really…"

Riku grinned. "We understand. We'll avoid him…won't we guys?"

There were several nods and exclamations.

Naruto pointed at Ino and Sakura. "That's Ino –The blonde one- and That's Sakura –the pink haired one-. They think there soo cool and they constantly hit me. I used to like Sakura but she's just a real big JERK! There really mean and all they think about is Sasuke."

Olette nodded. "I know the type… we'll avoid them too!"

"So… anyone else an evil mastermind?" Asked Tidus trying to suppress a grin.

"Well…there's Kiba, he always hated me. So I hate him. There's also Gaara…" He said thoughtfully. "He's sworn he's going to kill me since the time I broke his teddy bear in pre-school…But it was really Kiba-baka. He said pulling a face.

Just as soon as Naruto had finished his explanation, Kurenai walked back in.

"So I see you two decided to join us?" She said glaring at Roxas and Axel.

"What of it?" Said Roxas.

Kurenai sighed. "Just…try to be on time next time…"

"Whatever.." Said Axel.

A Bell rang.

The students stood up to move but Kurenai held up her hand to stop them.

"Since today is you're first day, you have to stay in home group for the first two lessons. I get free go with you guys so I want to get to know you a little." She smiled.

Everyone sat back down slowly.

"Stupid idea.." Said someone near the back.

"so.. first of all" Said Kurenai taking out some papers. "I want you to fill out these profiles and draw pictures and stuff. I'll hang them on the wall so everyone can learn about each other.

"I'm not doing something dumb like that" Said Roxas.

"You will do it, or.. you could do some math sheets I have for the year 8's?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "FINE!"

Kurenai handed the sheets to Kairi. "Please hand one to everyone" Kairi nodded passing out the sheets.

Naruto looked at his when he received it.

Name:

Age:

Date of Birth:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Favorite subject:

Favorite Game:

Naruto laughed. He thought it might be hard, after 5 or so minutes he had his filled out.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 13

Date Of Birth: 27th of July (A/N: Don't know his actual…)

Likes; Ramen, Having Friends and playing Games.

Dislikes; Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, waiting for ramen to cool down and School.

Friends: Riku, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Yuna, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Paine and Rikku. Favorite subject: Art and Math.

Favorite Game: ANY!

He began drawing spiral shapes and all sorts or different things on his paper (he was good at drawing and art). When he was finished, he proudly held up his paper.

"Finished?" Ask Kurenai walking towards Naruto.

"Yup!" He said happily.

"Well why don't you go swap with someone else? You could get to know each other"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Well, you and Axel swap seats and you can swap with Roxas. He should be finished because it's 'so easy' to him".

Naruto's face turned white. Uh-n-no it's o.k. I mean I can swap with Riku o-or anyone else!"

"No I'm sure Roxas will be fine."

Naruto stood up. He didn't want to upset his teacher. But… why Roxas! He had ten minutes ago been told not to go near him! Yet now he had to sit next to him! He gulped and sat down.

He passed his sheet to Roxas, and picked up the boys own sheet.

Name: Roxas

Age: 13

Date Of Birth: Why should I tell you?

Likes: Blood

Dislikes: Everything bar blood

Favorite subject: I Hate School

Favorite game: Games are for losers

Naruto hurriedly read the sheet. He picked up his own and ran back to the front.

Riku gave a low whistle as he sat back down. "I think.." He said. "That you may be in some trouble."

Narutos face turned white and he banged his head on the table.

Then, Kurenai handed out pad-locks. They were told they were for lockers. They piled outside and were assigned lockers. Naruto was given a middle locker (There were three rows of lockers, with 10 lockers in each row) Riku's locker was on top of his own, and Kairi's locker was next to his. Although, some how, Roxas grabbed the locker next to Naruto's.

Sora laughed at Naruto's face. They began putting there things into there lockers. To his horror Roxas started to talk to him.

"You're Naruto…" He said innocently.

Naruto nodded.

"I like you…" Said Roxas. "You're… cute…"

Naruto's eyes opened wide in horror. He hurriedly shoved everything in his locker and rushed back into the classroom.

Soon after, the bell went for third period. They had three periods in the morning, two after break and two after lunch. They also had home group at the end of the day.

It was Monday morning, and third period on Monday was 'Numeracy'.

Naruto thought that had something to do with numbers, but he wasn't sure.

He followed Riku to room 429 (Upstairs in building 2) He was pleased that him and his friends, were to have most classes together. He sat down next to Riku as the class began.

A tall teacher, with facial hair and a cigarette in his mouth walked into the class.

"Yo!" He said. "I'm Asuma, Your Numeracy tech. Numeracy is like Math but more practical, like using real life stuff."

Everyone groaned. Not only was there teacher weird, but they had MORE math to do.

Asuma gave out Numeracy workbooks and set them some work to do.

Thankfully the period was over quickly, and it was break.

Naruto shoved everything into his locker. He looked at his timetable. After lunch, he had computer classes. He'd never used computers before. He was looking forward to it. But much to his dismay none of his friends were in that class.

He asked around to see who was in his class.

Hinata was, Cloud was, Deidara was, Gaara was and Roxas was. None of his friends were.

He put his things onto his desk and followed his friends outside. They looked for a place to sit down.

They headed towards a grassy area and sat down to talk.

Naruto's mind wandered over to Roxas. He tuned out on his friends talk of teachers.

He remembered what Roxas had said at his locker.

"_I like you… you're cute.."_

"Sora.." He began. "Is…Is your brother gay?"

"Yeah…" Said Sora cocking his head. "Why do you ask?"

"He…He said I was cute…"

Sora's eyes widened. "He really said that?"

"yeah… he did"

"Oh my god!" Said Kairi.

"Someone get the doctor!" Said Olette.

Then they both burst into laughter.

"It's.. not funny Kairi" Said Sora.

"If he really does like you…" Said Riku. "You're in more trouble then you thought"

Naruto gulped.

Then, on cue, the bell rang.

-

-

-

So? What'd you think?

Just… I was bored.. and well.. I thought I should ..do something?. So.. should I continue? Or just… I will continue.. please _**REVIEW **_Reviewers get cookies :D Flamers get tears D:

Next is Naruto's Computer class, which Roxas coincidently is in.

If the system of the school seems weird or whatever, it's based on my school system, which is weird anyway…

Also There all around 13 years old (Besides the teachers) and in Year 7 (Cause that's the first year of High-school :D)

It was…kinda short and not really explained that well…but I'm no professional writer.. thank god…

If there's any characters you want me to add, go ahead and suggest them. Either to be teachers or students or whatever :D I'll try to add them :P there's really no plot.. so make and suggestions or whatever.. but like I said… Flame… and you die x.x or maybe I will… but anyway… if you don't like it… then why did you read it? Or something D:

Anyway… that's all from me –ramble- My First EVER attempt at writing anything Shounen-ai-ish (Is that how you spell it?) XX So sorry if it's kinda bad on that part too :\

xFearxOfxDeath


	2. Computer Class? Lab partners? Bummer

:D Hi Again…Chapter two.. Nothing else to say..

Disclaimer: Don't own (DUH!) it's called _**FAN **_Fiction, Because I happen to be a fan and want to write a story about it. And submit it on a website to bore everyone else with…

Oh…and "_Text Text" _Is thinking

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Naruto dragged himself to the computer room.

There was a small class. Only 24 students. There teacher walked in.

"Names Vexen" He said. "This" He said pointing at the computer. "Is a computer. Now we will all sit down and work. I have assigned a seating plan and you WILL sit in it. No questions please."

Naruto glanced around the classroom. He wouldn't mind sitting next to anyone. "_As long as it's not Roxas" He _thought.

"Ok." Said Vexen. "You there, you there" He then came to Naruto. "You sit next to Hinata." He grinned.

"Hinata-chan I'm next to you!" He said bounding over.

"H-Hello N-aruto-Kun" She said bashfully.

"And next to Naruto" Continued Vexen. "Will be Roxas."

If Naruto had a gun, he would have shot himself.

"_No no no no no no no!!!" _His mind was screaming, but he managed a grin as Roxas came and sat next to him.

Roxas winked at him.

Naruto continued to stare at his computer.

Vexen finished assigning seats and they began work.

Naruto couldn't concentrate. Why Roxas? Why not anyone else? He kept thinking of what he had said to him at the locker.

"_I Like you… you're cute.." _

He shivered every time he remembered.

_It wasn't as if he was homophobic or anything. He wasn't. It was just… Why did Roxas like him?_ Why? _He was scared of Roxas. His friends had warned him against it. Yet… he felt… he wanted to know Roxas. He wanted to be his friend. He was the type of guy all the other guys wanted to be like. Even Naruto wasn't immune to that. But… it was the fact that someone liked him that scared him. _

"You're blushing you know" Said a voice in his ear.

He whipped around. He was nose to nose with Roxas. He was about to scream. But he caught himself in time. Instead he moved his face back. He was aware of Hinata watching him so he turned back to his computer and started typing.

They were supposed to be typing up a profile about themselves. A short auto-biography.

He noted Roxas watching his computer. Roxas pouted.

"Aren't I your friend?" Asked Roxas, looking at Naruto's friend list.

Naruto stared at him. What was wrong with this kid?

He shook his head, and continued typing.

The first bell rang. One more period of Computer class, and then lunch. He took a deep breath. Then he could escape from Roxas.

"I'm Roxas" Said Roxas.

"I Know.."

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"Because…"

"Is it because I told you your cute?" He asked curtly. "Because, you know… you are"

Naruto sighed. "I'm not gay"

Roxas' face fell. "I Know I know.."

"And…?"

"I like you."

"We reached that conclusion…"

"And..?"

"We can be friends right?"

"No."

"…."

"But.."

"ROXAS AND NARUTO GET TO WORK!" Shouted Vexen.

Roxas reluctantly turned back to his computer.

Naruto gladly turned back to the computer.

He looked at Hinata who was gawking at him.

"What?" He said peeved.

"N-Nothing" Squeaked Hinata.

After another 30minutes of solid working, the bell rang.

"Roxas, Naruto I want to see you for a minute if that's possible" said Vexen.

Naruto went up to Vexen and Roxas followed.

"Next time, please don't talk all lesson."

They both nodded

"I'll move you if it continues."

Roxas' face fell, but Naruto cheered a little.

_THAT would be good._

"Go" Said Vexen, and they both fled.

-

-

-

An hour later, they were all standing in the doorway of the science lab, waiting to be assigned there partners. "I Hope we can be together" Said Riku to Naruto.

"Yeah!"

"As long as I'm not with_ her._" Kairi glared at Sakura. The two had been fast to hate each other.

Soon, the teacher made his appearance and assigned groups of threes. Almost everyone wasn't exactly happy with the groups assigned.

"Oh gosh! I'm not with any of my friends!" Remarked Sakura.

"You have friends? Anyway, I got stuck with two losers I don't even know!" Stated Ino.

"Hey! Pence and I aren't losers! And besides, where not exactly happy to be stuck with _you_" Shouted Hayner.

"Hey! I with you Zexy!"

"Demyx … please don't call me Zexy, I have a name"

"Yeah! It's Zexy!"

"Aww! Why am I stuck with Sasuke! Hey, at least the girls kinda cute!" Commented Kiba with a grin.

"I am not cute!" Pouted Kairi. "Don't call me that!"

"Ahh! Get it off me yeah!"

"But your so cute!"

"Un! I am not cute! Please get off me.. your so yellow and.. yellow!"

"I want to do it! Let me do it Leon!"

"No! Seifer I'm doing it!"

"…Troublesome…"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"…Tidus.. He's scaring me!"

"Me too Olette.. Me too"

"Yay! I'm with Yunie!"

"Yeah, but what's with the red head with the tattoo..?"

"Uh.. Sora.. I think you and Larxene aren't going to be a good mix.."

"Will too Riku! I'm not gonna mess up! Promise!"

"That's what you said last time…"

"Ahh.. Roxas, I imagine science this year will be.. lots of fun."

"Fun indeed…"

-

-

-

So that's the end of this chapter. The groups for science are as follows; (They were completely random by the way.. I wrote down all the names and pulled them out of a hat.. so yup..)

1- Kairi, Sasuke and Kiba

2- Zexion, Hinata and Demyx

3- Sakura, Paine and Cloud

4- Riku, Sora and Larxene

5- Pence, Ino and Hayner

6- Yuna, Gaara and Rikku

7- Shikamaru, Seifer and Leon

8- Tobi, Tidus and Olette

9- Axel, Naruto and Roxas

10- Selphie, Shino and Deidara

Hope you enjoyed  .Writing the next chapter is in progress so review and look forward to it!

I apologize for spelling/grammar o r any other mistakes that may or may not be in this story. Don't be afraid to point it out. Any other comments or tips are much appreciated.

xFearxOfxDeathx


	3. Explosions and Instant Messenger

Hello again. My Holidays have been really boring. I've thought up a few plots lately and have attempted to write stories but they're not really working themselves into stories. I'm no good at this --" So anyway.. My brothers reading over my shoulder and thinks I'm emailing someone. He also thinks I have an online boyfriend and doesn't get the concept of fanfiction. He also doesn't like yaoi so I like explaining it to him. Also a list of my favourite yaoi couples scares him to death. It's awesome fun 

Anyway.. enough of my rambling..

Disclaimer: I went to Konoha to try steal Naruto, and all I got was this shirt.. oo.. spirals..

-

-

-

"Oh my god! Axel don't do that!"

"Roxas, don't touch that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"…."

"Just stop before you- AHHH!"

Boom!

-

-

-

"This is the third time this month you boys have managed to explode or blow up something in the science lab! Never have I seen such poor behavior."

"It's all Axel's fault!" Spat Roxas.

"No! It's all Roxas'!"

"…"

Xemnas sighed. "Axel, you've been known to make explosions a lot, so I'll have to take Roxas' side this time."

Axel pout-err.. Frowned. "But that's not fair sir! It's Roxas' fault! He's trying to impress Naruto and I didn't do nothing!"

Naruto twitched.

"Well, then both of you can pitch in to buy a new Bunsen burner and text books to replace the ones you ruined this time. Don't let it happen again or I'll ask your teacher to swap your lab partners."

"Yes Mr.Xemnas"

The three trudged out of the principals office.

"Man this blows" Spat Axel

"Hn."

Naruto tried to make an escape but Axel caught him by the arm. "You, who's fault was it"

Naruto flinched. "U-uhh.. R-roxas's." Axel let go and he fled.

"… He really doesn't like me does he?" Said Roxas forlornly.

"Mmm.. you'll get him.. one day."

"Yeah.. I hope.." Pause. "But, why doesn't he like me? I mean, what'd I do to him?"

"No idea. I think you were a bit too forward is all."

Sigh.

"Maybe it was Sora? I mean he is Sora's friend right?"

"Hmmm…"

-

-

-

Later that afternoon, Naruto, Riku, Sora, Kairi and Hinata were sitting in "Betwixt and Between" Café. Naruto was re-telling what had happened in science and the principals office.

The others laughed. Hinata and Kairi had become quick friends, nobody was quite sure why. But everyone was glad that Hinata finally had a friend, and Naruto had gotten closer to her too. She no longer blushed and stuttered around him. Kairi's influence had rubbed off. Back to the conversation.

"So who's fault was it really?" Inquired Riku.

"Axel of course, he goes crazy around fire."

The girls giggled. "Trust my cousin to do something like that" Laughed Kairi. "He's always been like that"

"Yeah, so why'd you blame my brother?" Laughed Sora. "You really don't like him do you?"

"I wouldn't say that, it's just when Axel's got you, you don't go against him. I've leant that much."

They all laughed.

"So you guys all coming to my party?" Asked Sora. Him and Roxas were having a birthday party to celebrate their turning 13. It was on Saturday. Today was Wednesday.

A chorus of yes'. "Good! Only Axel, Demyx and Zexion are coming for Roxas. They should stay out of our way. I hope"

"Man, I still can't believe someone like Demyx is friends with your brother"

"Eh, you win some you lose some. Demyx is friends with everyone. What can you do."

"A lot actually. You co-"

"Don't start Riku."

"Aww, your no fun Sora."

-

-

-

Later that night, Naruto and the gang were all on AIM.

RamenFoxHokage: Lol yeah!

PrincessOfHeart23: Mmm.. So what'd you get Sora?

RamenFoxHokage: Nothing yet. Any ideas?

PrincessofHeart23: Uh.. He likes Keys? His favorite color is blue? Nope, no ideas here.

RamenFoxHokage: Damnit. Thanks anyway Kai.

-

-

-

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Haha.. Sora's inlove with a peanut.

KeybearerOfLight: Oh, where'd that come from.

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Ooo. Your mum! LOL!

KeybearerOfLight: O.o … yeah..

RamenFoxHokage: Why am I here?

KeybearerOfLight: Noooo Idea.. Save Me From Riku Plz?

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: LOL! Nvr NOOB!

RamenFoxHokage: ….

KeybearerOfLight: ….

-RamenFoxHokage has left the conversation-

-KeybearerOfLight has left the conversation-

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Bwaha! LMAOCOPTOR NOOBZ! PWN!11one..

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: … Guys?

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: ….??

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: O.O OMGCOPTOR! I pwned them wit mi nuwbnuss XDXD

-

-

-

RamenFoxHokage: Hey Sor, do you like Kai?

KeybearerOfLight: No, why?

RamenFoxHokage: No reason.

KeybearerOfLight: Bwaha! You like her dontcha! Lol.

RamenFoxHokage: No, no I don't.

KeybearerOfLight: You don't have to hide it. Wink.

RamenFoxHokage: --

-

-

-

KeybearerOfLight: Riku.. Naruto thinks I like Kai O.o

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Bwahaha..

KeybearerOfLight: -.-

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: So?

KeybearerOfLight: Meh

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Bwahaa..

-KeybearerOfLight has left the conversation-

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: .. Everyone left again.. Why always me?!

-

-

-

LilacInTheSnow03: Kairi

PrincessOfHeart23: Hey!

-Five minutes of Jabber later-

PrincessOfHeart23: O.o you like Riku?

LilacInTheSnow03: I never said that!

PrincessOfHeart23: Yes, yes you did.

LilacInTheSnow03: uhmm.. yeah, I kinda do. But Naruto too! Is that weird?

PrincessOfHeart23: Not at all.

LilacInTheSnow09: You wont tell him will you?

PrincessOfHeart23: Course not. I wouldn't do that. Would I?

-

-

-

PrincessOfHeart23: Hhaa.. I got bored of talking to you all separate so here's one giant convo. XD

LilacInTheSnow09: hey.

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: hey. Oh Hinata add me!

KeybearerOfLight: AHH! It's Riku! –hides-

RamenFox.Hokage: Your just mad cause you like Kairi. Haha..

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Ooo..Burn! –Hifives Naruto-

PrincessOfHeart23: Lmao. Other Convo Hina.

KeybearerOfLight: OMG! I don't!

PrincessOfHeart23: he doesn't.

LiliacInTheSnow09: Hanabi is evil.

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Who's that?

LilacInTheSnow09: My Sister.

KeybearerOfLight: LOl! You have a sister.

RamenFoxHokage: Yeah, Well you have a twin brother. Haha.

KeybearerOfLight: A Twin brother who is obsessed with a certain friend of mine. Speaking of which..

-EmoBlondie000 has been added to the convo-

RamenFoxHokage: …

EmoBlondie000: Oh what?

LiliacInTheSnow: …

PrincessOfHeart23: Heya Roxy.

EmoBlondie000: Don't call me that. Hey, Who's RamenFoxHokage?

-RamenFoxHokage has left the conversation-

EmoBlondie000: ….

-

-

-

-

Short chapter! Sorry about all the IM. About the OOCness of some of the characters.. uhhm.. It's IM! Everyone acts different over IM! Well.. the people I know anyway. The next chapter pretty much should be Sora and Roxas' Party. Or maybe the chapter after that. But that should be pretty soon. Wow.. I still don't have a plot for this. It'll come.. is it even possible to write a story without a plot? Like, the whole story? Ohwell..

-Sings- All I want for Christmas is a plot Bunnnnyyyyy! –people die- Oo.. damn.

Oh! Thank you soooooo much! 'Plain Jane Is A Vampire" For reviewing 

Ehe.. First review


	4. Movies, Truth Or Dare And A Kiss

Welcome back! Here's the next chapter of my little fic here. Umm.. That's it I guess. Here's the party and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Mr. Blunty my Katana, "The ebil stickeh ov doomethz" And of course Happy Rainbow Toast.

-

-

-

-

It was Saturday. Finally. The rest of the week had just dragged on with nothing interesting happening at all. Naruto was currently at Riku's house getting ready for Sora's party. Well, Riku was getting ready. Naruto was playing 'Curse Of Ninja: Rise of the Snake' on Riku's Play station three.

"How do I look?"

Naruto paused the game and turned around to face Riku. "Awesome"

Riku was wearing a black t-shirt with white words proclaiming "I went to the darkness and back and all I got was this t-shirt" and blue jeans.

Naruto was wearing a pale orange t-shirt and black jeans.

Naruto saved the game and both boys went downstairs. "Sora's parties' gunna be so fun!"

"Yeah! I've never really been to many parties."

"You haven't? Ahh well, Sora's parties are always awesome. Last year we had a sleep over and we spent the whole night drinking coke and eating lollies and pizza. The next morning we woke up, everyone threw up everywhere and we ran around the street like morons on a sugar high." Riku grinned at the memory.

Naruto sniggered. I don't need sugar to go on a sugar high! I'm permanently there.

Both boys laughed. They made there way outside. They were walking to Sora's house, since Riku only live a couple blocks away.

"Sooo.." Said Riku breaking the silence.

"Oh my gosh! The sky is falling! Take cover!" Naruto ducked behind a bush. Two girls passing by gave him the strangest looks. Riku dragged him from under the bush.

"The sky is not falling.. And besides, if it were you wouldn't be safe under that bush"

"Oh! Your right!" The two spent the rest of the way to Sora's house talking about ways to protect your self against the falling sky, the real color of the sky (Riku pink and Naruto purple) and if aliens existed.

"Hey guys!" Hugs. "Come in come in! You're last here, so lets start"

Naruto and Riku following Sora inside. He led them to the lounge room where Kairi, Hinata, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Selphie, Tidus and a kid with Orange hair Naruto didn't recognize, were seated on the floor, bean bags and pillows spread out in the space in front of the (Giant flat screen) Television.

They greeted everyone, the orange haired kid turned out to be one of Sora's friends who went to a private school a few suburbs away. His name was Wakka.

After the greetings were through, Sora brought out a few DVD's.

"I thought we could watch a movie or something before we ate and played games and stuff." Said Sora. Everyone voted on their choice of DVD. Eventually they had a tie between three movies. The 'Sponge bob Movie', 'Final Fantasy: Advent Children' and 'Happy Tree Friends, Third Strike'. (1) Another quick vote and the choice was made.

Five minutes later and shouts and the sound of heads being chopped off and cute, cuddly little animals being tortured filled the room.

"Sickos! You're all sickos!" Shouted Hayner. He was immediately piffed with pillows.

Laughter filled the room once again as everyone died, and yet lumpy always managed to stay alive. (2)

"Hey I love this show!"

"Axel co- oo Happy tree friends!"

"Hmm.."

The lights turned on and Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion came in, followed by a small girl with blonde hair.

"Can we watch too?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Yeah, yeah just turn the light off"

Axel flicked the light off and the five of them sat down.

Half an hour later the DVD had finished and Sora's mum came in to tell them the food was ready. They all trouped outside and stared in awe at the amount of food Roxas and Sora's mum had brought/prepared. There was everything from party pies to pizza, from chips to fairy bread, from fruit salad to chicken; there was even a bunch of fancy food like quiche, that Naruto had never tasted in his life. Naruto was also please to see a big plate of ramen.

Everyone piled there plates full of food and sat down on the back lawn. Although, they had to be careful where they put there food so Sora's Maltese terrier –Umazi- wouldn't attack their food.

They joked and laughed for a while, eating and mucking around. Soon, the teens got bored of sitting around and Sora suggested they play games.

"Which games we playin' Sora?" Inquired Tidus.

"Well.. Mum said we can have an egg and spoon race, pass the parcel and pin the tail on the donkey. Cause there all awesome games and I'm awesome like that!" He grinned. "And _then_ we can play the _really_ fun games.

-

-

-

An hour later, all the games had been tied up. Axel had managed to dump an egg on Demyx, who also managed to drop his own, Hinata had won that game being the most steady. Pin the tail on the donkey had been won by Zexion who had been forced to play. Everyone else seemed to poke everyone, Sora almost poked Riku's eye out. During the pass the parcel though, everyone had managed to win awesome prizes. Sora's mum was really good at those things. The best prize was probably Pence's. He had won a gift voucher for the local music and video game store. That wasn't even the middle prize!

Anyway, after the 'childish' games had been over with, Sora dragged everyone into the giant room he shared with Roxas, to play a game of..

Truth or Dare! Sora's favorite game.

So after he explained the specific rules for the game –no backing out, how to play and all that- he pulled out a hat with names. "Here's one I prepared earlier." He laughed having quoted that annoying cooking show everyone hated. The hat had everyone's name and you had to pick out the name of the person you were to truth or dare. "I have everyone's name except for.." His eyes landed on the blonde girl who had been with Roxas before.

"Naminé. I'm Naminé." She answered his unspoken question with her quiet but clear voice. He smiled and added her name to the hat.

"Riku can go first." He passed the hat to Riku who picked out a name. (3)

"I've goooottt…Tidus! Truth or Dare Tidus?"

"Uh.. Dare."

"Hmm.. Ok I dare you to lick the window."

Tidus frowned. 'O_hwell'_, he thought. _'Knowing Sora's mum, the window will be clean anyway'. _He went up to the window, placed his tongue on it and licked.

The girls giggled and Axel yawned. Riku passed the hat to the person sitting next to him, which was Hayner

"Yay! Ok, I got.." He shoved his hand in and rustled the papers around. "Ok, I've got; Peanut? Oh, no wait Pence."

Pence grinned. "Truth."

"Ok, what's your deepest, darkest secret?

Pence turned red. "uhhh.. Isleepwithateddycalledmrsnugglesandheismybestfriendandandyeah.." (In case you didn't catch that it's I sleep with a teddy called Mr. Snuggles and he is my best friend and, and yeah.)

Everyone burst into laughter and Pence hid behind Olette. Hayner passed the hat on.

Hinata picked up a paper and unfolded it. "Selphie, Truth or Dare Selphie?"

Selphie squealed. "Dare!"

"Hmm.. ok, hug the person you think is the cutest in this room."

Selphie got up and hugged Naminé. Everyone looked at her funny. "What? You didn't say it had to be a boy." She suddenly registered what they must think. "I'm got gay or bi." She frowned. "She's so small and.. how old are you anyway? 8?"

Naminé blinked. "I'm 14."

"Uhh…"

Hinata pushed the hat to the next person. Kairi shuffled the papers a bit and pulled out a name. She laughed and read out the name. "Hinata."

Hinata blushed. "Uhmm.. Ok Truth."

Kairi grinned that special oh-I'm-so-evil smile. "Tell everyone who you like Hina."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

She closed her eyes and whispered her answer to the horrible question of doom!.

"We didn't hear you" Sang Kairi, a grin plastered on her face.

Hinata mumbled it again.

"Still can't hear you."

Hinata sighed. "Riku."

"…."

"…."

"Are you serious?"

Hinata jumped up. "I-I have to go to the bathroom!" She ran down the hall.

"…She's going the wrong way…" Muttered Roxas. But everyone was ignoring him.

"…You knew?"

Kairi shrugged. "Eh."

"Oooo.. Someone likes Riku, Someone likes Riku."

"Hey, leave Hinata alone." Countered Naruto.

"Meh, lets get back to the game then."

Kairi passed the hat to Naminé. She picked a piece of paper and whispered the name on it. "Demyx"

Demyx grinned. "My turn!"

"Yeah.. Truth or Dare…"

"Dare Nami"

"Hug the person you have a crush on."

"Wah? Hey! I can't. And Besides, how do you know their here?"

"I know.. and you will do it, or else that's backing out isn't it?"

Demyx twitched. Damnit.. He stood up, and sat beside the surprised boy. He hugged him and a frown crossed the slate-colored haired boys face. Yup, it was none other then Zexion.

Axel and Roxas were rolling on the floor dying of laughter. Demyx scowled at them and went back to his original seat.

Demyx passed the hat to Axel. Axel stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out a name. He grinned and showed Roxas the name. Roxas went pale.

"Naruto."

"What?!?"

"Your turn."

"Uh.. Dare."

Axel smirked.

"I Dare you to kiss Roxas."

"Ok… Wait.. WHAT!?!"

"…_."_

"Just do it."

"If you don't that's backing out"

"C'mon Naruto!"

-Squeals-

"Urrrr…"

"Oh, and you have to kiss him on the mouth"

More squealing.

Blushing from Roxas.

Whistles from somewhere.

"C'mon just do it!"

Naruto gulped. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. But he had to, if you back out you have to do something even worse ..and he didn't want to think about what that even worse thing was. He gulped again, and sighed once for good measure.

Erk.. this wasn't going to be pretty.. He was up close to Roxas now, so close he could see the flecks of color in his bright ocean-blue eyes, not unlike his own.. No, they were prettier then the ocean, decided Naruto. Yet, there was something In his eyes, that scared Naruto. He wasn't sure what it was. Fear, Hurt, Rejection, Horror.. It made him feel uneasy.

He was suddenly aware that he had been staring at Roxas. He shook his head.

He realized what was in Roxas' eyes was Nervousness.. Absentmindedly, Naruto found himself thinking that Roxas was kind of cute when he was nervous. He shook his head again. He moved his head in closer and pressed his lips against Roxas'. He was oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was squealing or laughing. He was too busy being engaged in his kiss. It was a sweet kiss, no tongue included, and it wasn't for very long.

Naruto pulled away and turned beet red. Roxas was blinking, as if wondering if he was dreaming. He concluded he wasn't and winked at Naruto. Naruto blushed and ran back to where he was sitting before.

"Haha, Happy birthday Roxas." Laughed Axel. Roxas smiled.

-

-

-

-

And that's the end of the story. Oh wait, I mean Chapter of course. There's still more of the party and more truth or dare to come! Aww.. I know the kiss was sucky and badly described.. but I'm no good at describing things like that.. I'll stop jabbering now. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! If you do.. uhhm.. mention something in your review you want me to add or do or something.. Or I could just give you cookies 

(1)- The three movies sitting on my desk at the moment.

(2)- I always find it strange but awesome how lumpy ALWAYS manages to live. If you don't know lumpy is the blue moose. But my favorite is flippy, because he's so incredibly awesome and apparently like me.. I have mood swings a lot.

(3)- Ok, I'm gunna do this completely random like the lab partner things. Except for 2-3 truth/dares I have planned.


	5. Singing, Dares and Sleepover?

Ahhh! I was halfway through writing this chapter when I got a review from Fluffyfafa. Her next idea for this story was SO much better then what I had originally written, so I've decided to go with that and re-write the ending and stuff. My sisters sitting behind me jabbering about something or other. Stupid twin sister. She talks WAY too much.. and I type too much rambly stuff. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I try to convince you other wise.. oh! Hey kid? Did you know I own kingdom hearts? –Random kid kills me because he happens to hate kingdom hearts- Xx oh damn.

Naruto was sitting on the floor, twiddling his thumbs and wondering if he could jump out the window. He was paying no attention to the game being played around him.

_I kissed Roxas.. a-and I.. liked it? _He shook his head. The girls had all squealed when they had kissed and the boys had all laughed at him. _It was worth it.. NO! Bad Naruto, Bad!_ He proceeded to hit himself over the head. He noticed everyone looking at him and slowly lowered his hand.

"Uhh.. nothing to see here " He mumbled. Everyone shrugged and went back to the game. Somewhere between all the confusion, Hinata had arrived back in the room.

Axel handed the hat over to Demyx. He grinned and stuffed his hand into the hat. He twitched when he saw who he had. "Z-Zexion"

Zexion cocked his eyebrow. "Eh, Truth"

Demyx thought about it. "Okay, if you were 80 years old and about to die, what would your final wish be..?"

Zexion thought about it for a minute. "For you not to miss me."

Selphie and Olette squealed in the background and Demyx's smile turned into a frown. He passed on the hat.

Sora's turn. He shuffled the names and picked out everyone's favorite pyro.

"Truth I guess"

"Uhhmm… Uhmmm.. have you ever wet the bed?"

"NO! Who wets there bed! Psh.."

"LIES!" Everyone turned to look at Roxas. "HE LIES!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Remember in third grade, when I slept over at your house.."

Axel turned pale. "Uhh.."

"You lied!" Accused Sora, "So now you must take a redeeming Dare!"

Axel's eyes grew wide. "Me and my friend will choose the dare, hold on."

Sora, Naruto and Riku being murmuring to each other, until they were finally satisfied with there solution.

"We dare you, wearing nothing but your underwear, to run down the street yelling that the sky is falling."

Axel got up and banged his head into the wall.

"Pay back for making Naruto kiss Roxas here." Remarked Riku.

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

Five minutes later, everyone was standing in the street, and Axel had a blanket rapped around him.

"When we say ready.." Said Hayner, holding a flag for no apparent reason.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

Axel took off the blanket and ran down the street, his pale body gleaming in the sunshine.

Everyone burst into laughter. No body heard what he was even saying, they were laughing so hard.

Some way down the street an old man came out. "Hey you kids! Get off my lawn!" He yelled. "And put some clothes on!" He shouted as an afterthought.

When he reached the end, two girls spotted him and started giggling. "It's Axel!" One of them squealed. They both happened to be rabid Axel fangirls. Axel sighed and kept running.

He finally reached Roxas' house again. He rapped himself in the blanket and hissed "I hate you" at Roxas.

"Aww.. I love you too!"

Glare.

Back inside the game had resumed. Sora's mum had called up that in twenty minutes they would eat the cake and open presents, so they decided they had enough time for two last dares.

Olette picked up the hat just because. She picked out a name and a fake but evil smile graced her pretty features.

"Roxas"

"Eh."

"Truth or Dare Roxas."

Naruto just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I dare you to go inside the closet with Naruto for five minutes and your not allowed to touch him"

Naruto twitched. What the hell did this girl think they were going to do inside the closet. Other thought, why him? He sighed and followed Roxas into the closet.

Roxas' eyes seemed glued to the floor. The silence was becoming awkward.

"Sooo.." Said Naruto, trying to break the silence.

"I dunno what they think I'm gunna do to you.." Mumbled Roxas.

Naruto shrugged.

"I mean, it's not like I'm gunna rape you or anything."

Naruto twitched. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Still, Roxas looked like he was about to cry.

He suddenly had the urge to.. No! No he couldn't! … He moved by himself. He couldn't help it. He suddenly felt himself standing in front of Roxas.

"Don't cry Roxas'." He whispered. He felt his mouth moving closer to Roxas'. And then he felt himself kissing Roxas'. Shit. He pulled away and started spluttering and blushing.

"I-I I'm s-sorry, I-"

He was cut off by the opening of the door.

"Times up, we're all going downstairs now, c'mon!." Olette followed everyone downstairs.

Naruto turned to go, but Roxas grabbed his arm. "Why did you do that? Just then I mean?"

Naruto bit his lip. He had no idea why he had just done that.

"I-I d-dunno.." He stuttered.

Roxas blinked. His face was blank. "Oh. Ok then."

The two blondes made their way downstairs, to join everyone else. They were all in the kitchen, sitting in a circle around the two giant cakes Sora's mum had apparently made for each boy. Roxas took his seat next to Sora and Naruto joined the others sitting next to Naminé and Wakka. On the count of three, everyone started singing there own variation of the happy birthday song.

"Happy Birthday to you! You live In a Shoe!"

"Happy Birthday to you! You're A Hundred and Two!"

"Happy Birthday to you! You live in a Zoo!"

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Happy Birthday to you! You eat Dog Poo!"

"Happy Birthday to you! Something that rhymes with you!"

The two boys laughed at the muddled up singing, and at the end of the song cheered and whooped.

"Who's awesome" Laughed Sora.

"I am!"

"Hey! Your supposed to say we are!"

"You awesome? I think not."

The boys laughed and lit the candles.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Their mum reminded them smiling. She really loved parties.

_I wish that Naruto liked me_

_I wish that everyone is happy and everything goes well until my birthday next year. Can I make two wishes? Cause if so, I also wish that Naruto would like Roxas, because I feel sorry for my younger-by-three-minutes brother. _

After making their wish, they both took a deep breath and blew out there candles, Sora managing to spit all over his cake.

He pouted- err frowned, as his mother reminded him that at least they have two cakes because there was one for Roxas as well. Then, It was time to cut the cakes.

"Touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest girl" Teased Axel.

Roxas sweat dropped. "Don't remind me"

"Last year he had to kiss Larxene. She nearly had his head for that one."

"Urr.."

Both boys, managed not to hit the bottom, much to their satisfaction. Although maybe not so much to the satisfaction of some others..

The rest of the party went pretty smoothly. Well, except for when Axel and Hayner got all competitive and decided to have a basketball match to see who was better. Somehow, though, Sora ended up winning. No one knew how but he did.

So everyone was sitting in the lounge room and someone turned on the television. It was six o'clock and so the Simpson's was on. Bart was in the middle of getting told off when a newsflash interrupted the program.

_We wish to interrupt this program with terrible news! An armed murder has escaped from the local Looney bin- err.. I mean Jail so everyone is advised to keep all their doors and windows shut and keep indoors unti- _

The news man/person was cut off.

Everyone heard thunder in the distance, and the message slowly sunk in of what the news reporter had just said.

"Oh.My.God." Started Olette,

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Finished Selphie

Suddenly, the room because a mad house and everyone started screaming and running around.

"QUIET!" Shouted Sora. Everyone stopped. Sora almost never yelled. "Look, I'll tell my mum to shut all the doors and windows and stuff, and it looks like you're all going to have to stay the night, as you can't go outside without being in danger."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll have enough room and stuff for everyone."

"And there's plenty of leftover party food" Added Axel, getting excited.  
"Wohhooo!! Sleepover! Shouted Demyx, dancing"

Everyone started murmuring to themselves. Sleeping over was fine. At least they wouldn't be attacked by some deranged murderer.

By the time all the windows had been shut and everyone had calmed down it was 7 o'clock. Roxas and Sora has transported the food into the loungeroom and they had voted to watch another movie. This time it was 'Final-Fantasy: Advent Child'. They all marveled at the graphics and the plotline and how the character 'Lucod' looked so much like Cloud in their class.

It was around 9o'clock when the movie finally finished. Quiet a few had fallen asleep during the movie. Zexion and Demyx were sprawled on top of each other, Pence and Hayner were snoring, Wakka was kicking air, Riku was murmuring in his sleep, lying in Sora's lap and Tidus was curled up in a ball.

Roxas turned off the DVD player and beckoned everyone who was awake to follow him. Sora pointed at the sleeping Riku and Roxas mouthed for him to stay there.

Naminé, Axel, Naruto, Hinata, Olette, Kairi, and Selphie followed Roxas to the bedroom. You guys can all sleep in here, be quiet though, because my mum is a really light sleeper and she'll be really cranky if she gets woken up. She's only in the room next door, so please don't wake her. Everyone nodded and Axel and Roxas began to plot a way so everyone could fit in the room.

"Eh, I guess we could push the beds together and the girls could sleep on them. Us guys could sleep on the floor" Suggested Axel.

Kairi frowned. "But then there's five girls in Roxas' small bed. How about the other way around?"

Axel shrugged. Roxas cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well, I guess that'd work, you girls will be alright sleeping on the floor?"

"Psh, well duh, we're not gunna kill ourselves or anything." Retorted Olette.

Everyone else agreed. Roxas looked at Naruto. "You ok with this?"

Naruto bit his lip and slowly nodded.

"Well, I vote Roxie sleeps in the middle" Said Axel smirking.

Naruto blinked. "That means that.."

"You'll be sleeping next to me, yes" Sighed Roxas. He was getting tired of this.

He stalked out of the room to get sleeping bags and pillows for the girls.

Axel grinned and shrugged. "Dunno what's wrong with him"

Twenty minutes later, Naruto reasoned everyone else was asleep. He was lying in the bed afraid to sleep. Roxas was breathing heavily beside him and Axel was snoring softly.

Naruto had always hated sleeping at other peoples houses, and this was even worse because he was sleeping next to Roxas, of all people. He sighed again. The room was pretty quiet yet he was aware that all of a sudden, Roxas had started twitching slightly. He turned slightly to watch the short blonde. He was drooling slightly and he was breathing slowly.. up and down. He blinked. Why was he watching Roxas for? It was just then that Roxas decided to mumble in his sleep.

"N-naru.. Pean-nut.. N-no A-Axel.. N-Naruto.. T-Two.. Meep.. Naruuttooo.."

Naruto blinked once. And then twice. He bit his lip and decided to go to sleep. ..

_Roxas was standing in the distance. Naruto called out to him, and Roxas' turned around and smiled. Naruto walked over, and as he took the last step, He turned into a giant pink jelly monster! Naruto was filled with fear, but his feet were glued to the floor.. with jelly! Just as Naruto was about to be eaten by Roxas, Roxas turned into a bubble and floated off. Then, a tiny dog came up to Naruto and bit his leg off. The dog then turned into Sasuke who started mocking Naruto. Naruto blinked and kicked Sasuke in the groin. Then Sasuke turned into Sora and started pouting and crying that Naruto was mean. Then Sora turned into a giant snail and started eating everyone. Then, flashes from the day flew through his mind. _

"_Truth." _

"_Kiss Roxas" _

"_Run around the street." _

"_Roxas and Naruto…" _

"_Happy Birthday" _

"_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" _

He woke up screaming.

Roxas shot up and looked around blinking. He frowned as Naruto was stammering chewing so hard on his bottom lip it was bleeding.

"Hey, hey hold on there" Whispered Roxas. He grabbed him the arm and Naruto flinched. "Stay away from me" He spat and fled from the room.

Roxas twitched. _Talk about mood swings. _

The following day, after everyone had woken up –Quite early, since they slept early the night before-, listened to the news –the escapee had been captured and all was back to normal- , had breakfast –Cheerios and toast- and all that jazz, Roxas and Axel were sitting in the corner murmuring to each other, while everyone else was setting up a game of backyard cricket. Roxas was bemused about what had happened last night. He didn't do or say anything that might've made Naruto act the way he did. He.. Didn't understand.

Axel was just as confused.

"I mean, unless he can read my mind and see my dreams or something, maybe, but that's impossible.."

"Dreams?"

Roxas blushed. "Uhh, yeah, l-last night I had a dream about him. It wasn't anything big j-just.."

"You don't sleep talk do you?"

"I don't think so.."

Axel and Roxas pondered a bit more, until Demyx bounced inside and demanded they played or else.

They reluctantly followed Demyx outside and were placed on opposing teams for the game. The next two hours were filled with screaming and cheering, batting and being hit with a bat, bowling and getting a ball piffed at your head, making bases, winning, losing, getting grass burn and stains and having a whole lotta fun. Well, for everyone except Roxas and Naruto. Both spent most of the game thinking and staring into space. They were on opposing teams, so both captains just shoved them in the outfield. Neither of the teens minded, not one bit.

The rest of the game went quite well, Riku's team beating Sora's team by 5 runs. Although, by the end of the game, only 3 people were left on each team, everyone leaving at certain points in the game. Axel, Naruto and Riku were all on the winning team and spent a good five minutes poking fun at Roxas, Sora and Naminé. Well, Naruto and Roxas weren't doing much of anything, but no one really noticed. Ok, so everyone noticed, but no one said anything.

A little later on, Axel and Naruto were sitting in the lounge room an awkward silence between them. Naruto would be going home soon, but Axel's mum had rang and asked if 'her little Axel' could spend the night. Sora's mum was always delighted to have people over and had agreed. Somehow over the course of five minutes, Roxas, Sora, Riku and Naminé (The last two who were still over) has disappeared leaving Naruto and Axel on there own.. not that Naruto had noticed of course.

"Soo…" Began Axel.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"So.. didja.. I mean.. uhh.. Why don't you like Roxas?"

Naruto blinked. "I don't not like him.." mumbled Naruto.

"Eh."

A pause.

"So, why are you always avoiding him and stuff for? And like this morning, he said you ran screaming from the room and he had no idea why!"

"I-i-I don't know.."

Silence.

Axel sighed. _This kid is either really dim or just playing hard to get.._

"Look kid, Roxie really likes you.. can't you just give him a chance?"

"Who's giving who a chance?" Sora decided that moment to walk into the room.

"No one…" Mumbled Axel.

Sora laughed. There was a knock on the door. "I think that's your mum"

Naruto nodded. "Well, thanks for having me and for sleeping over and stuff.." he muttered looking at the floor.

Sora beamed. "Don't mention it. Glad to have you. Thank you so much for coming!" He gushed seeing Naruto out. "And thanks for Mr.Kitsunie!" He grinned picking up the stuffed blue Kitsune plushie that Naruto had brought Sora for his birthday. Roxas had been given a Red one.

Naruto bit his lip. "Say bye to Riku and R-Roxas and everyone for me"

Sora nodded. "Of course. See ya"

Naruto left, and Sora turned to Axel.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"N-nothing, just.. talking"

"You know, he's not gay.. no matter how much all of us want it, he'll probably never like Roxas."

"Yeah.. I know"

Later on, Riku, Axel, Naminé and the twin were sitting around the kitchen counter drinking milkshakes. Sora had asked Riku to sleep over and Naminé was staying with them anyway. She was there cousin after all. She was also starting at Konoha high in two weeks. They were, of course, talking about Naruto.

"I can't believe that kid" Stated Axel pulling a face.

"Hey, it's not his fault he doesn't like Roxas" Argued Sora.

"Yeah, but still, he's makin' my lil Roxie all sad" Axel commented.

Roxas frowned. "I'm not sad, and don't call me 'your Roxie' "

"Awww, is little Roxie sad?" Mocked Riku.

Roxas glared at him.

"Just be happy.. Na na na na na!"

"..Sora, if you sing one more add, I might be your brother and best friend, but I will still kill you"

"Awww.. Spoilt sport."

Naminé was deep in thought. "Naruto must be a pretty hard nut to crack. I mean, we got Axel to dare him to kiss him, Olette to lock them in the closet, Kairi to suggest they sleep in the same bed, which was a spur of the moment plan and still.. nothing worked!"

"Wait.. you guy planned those things?"

"Yup! I mean, no! we'd never do anything like that!!"

"….I love you guys"

Grins.

"So anyway" Interrupted Riku. "What happened in the closet?"

"…He kissed me"

Mouths shot open.

"He what?!"

"He told me not to cry.. and then he kissed me.."

Sora and Naminé squealed. Axel grinned. Riku was slowly getting bored of this conversation and his mind wandered to Hinata.

_Maybe Roxas has a chance after all.._

**KitsunieAndSora has been added to the current conversation**

KitsunieAndSora: Hey guys!

RamenFoxHokage: Lmao at your new s/n

KitsunieAndSora:D

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Hah, The Kitsune is more important then you are.

KitsunieAndSora: Yup! He's just too cute!

RamenFoxHokage: Yup! Anyway, great party.

KitsunieAndSora: Yeah, I know huh.

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Agree.

KitsunieAndSora: Oh! Axel and Roxas are here, I think they wanna say something or something..

KitsunieAndSora: Hello, this is Axel. I'm Awesome. Yay! –From Axel

RamenFoxHokage: O.o

RamenFoxHokage: Be Right Back.

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: yeaaahhh…

KitsunieAndSora: Eh, there gone now.

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Oo, great game of truth or dare too.. haha..

KitsunieAndSora: Haha, Hinata likes you Riku.

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: … At least someone likes me.

KitsunieAndSora: ….

KitsunieAndSora: Lol, Naruto kissed my brother. TWICE!

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: bwaha I know.

KitsunieAndSora:D Roxas is over the moon.

Can'tTouchMe.Darkness: Lmao. Still brooding though?

KitsunieAndSora: Of course.

RamenFoHokage: …Back…

KitsunieAndSora: OO I forgot you were here..

RamenFoxHokage: …

Can'tTouchMeDarkness: …

RamenFoxHokage: …I never kissed Roxas Twice?

KitsunieAndSora: Yeah you did

Can'tTouchMeDarkness: In the closet

RamenFoxHokage: …

**RamenFoxHokage is now offline**

Can'tTouchMeDarkness: ….

KitsunieAndSora: …

The next day at school, Naruto arrived at school slightly before the rest of his usual friends. He sat down at a table away from where they usually sat and began to think.. again.

Suddenly Rikku came up behind him. "Heya Naruto!" She and Naruto had become fast friends, although the groups they hung with weren't exactly friends.

"Hey Rikku" He gave her a small genuine smile.

They began chatting aimlessly for the next twenty minutes, until Roxas and Sora entered the classroom followed by Rikku's friends Yuna and Paine.

Rikku waved goodbye and turned to leave but Naruto grabbed her arm. He had seen Roxas watching him, the moment he stepped into the classroom.

"Hey Rikku.. we're friends right?"

She nodded.

"So.. do you wanna go out with me? Or something? Like on a date kinda thing?"

She frowned. "Your not tryna.." She sighed. Who was she to interfere. "Oh course. Just as friends though."

Naruto nodded. "Just as friends."

And there's the end! Of this chapter :D Longest chapter I've written to date! Slightly longer then my first chapter. Thanks again to Fluffyfafa for her brilliant idea. I hope I didn't wreck your idea or anything. My review reply thing isn't working, so sorry if I didn't answer anyone's review this time around. And thanks so much for reading! Please review. Also, sorry for the wait on this chapter. My internet was being evil and I couldn't submit it.

Well, I wrote this before Christmas, but it seems like it's New Year already. So yeah, Happy New Year :D It's 200**8** year of the Axel  Yay!


End file.
